Dummy teats which include a nipple carrier and a hollow dummy nipple projecting from the nipple carrier have been known from DE 94 15 655 U1, for example. In a nursing dummy teat, the nipple carrier is a mouthpiece which can be fixed, by the edge of an aperture, to the border of a nursing bottle aperture. The teat nipple has a hole for being nursed on a mouthpiece or nipple head and the mouthpiece has an aeration valve at a distance from the edge of the aperture. A pacifying dummy teat can do without a hole for being nursed and an aeration valve. The nipple carrier is a mouth shield which is supported by the lip area, thus preventing the baby from swallowing the pacifying dummy teat. Further known are pacifying dummies with a handle at the outside of the mouth shield, e.g. a knob or swinging retaining ring.
Long-time sucking at the thumb or at too hard or thick a dummy nipple can lead to abnormal positions of the baby's dentition. Dummy teats are known already in which this risk is diminished very much by a dummy nipple which is very thin and particularly soft.